


but what's the fun in a minute?

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Yeosang is one of the most ethereal people in Hongjoong's eyes.





	but what's the fun in a minute?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ateez fic that I'm posting? I'm a little bit nervous, to be honest. I don't know why? LOL, I wanted to write Yeosang crossdressing. That's my only explanation for this. BIG thanks to the CAW group chat on twitter/discord. Y'all inspire me so much that I have completed a lot of stories in the short amount of time we've known each other. It's such a blessing. ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Almost Love' by Sabrina Carpenter.

There are two knocks on the door, silence before he says, “Um, h-hyung. Do-do you have a minute?”

The elder hums in response, not really paying attention to the younger boy's words. He's working on his Macbook as usual, lying on his stomach. He's been that way for a worrying amount of hours.

The black haired boy steps inside the shared room, closing the door softly behind him. He looks over at Hongjoong before softly clearing his throat. “Hyung,” he calls out quietly again.

Hongjoong grunts before sitting up to turn around. “Oh, yeah, what's-” His sentence dies on his tongue as he finally faces the younger. His mouth hangs open as he stares at the boy across from him. At first, he thinks he's hallucinating because there's no way that could be real.

In front of him stands Yeosang, looking so breathtakingly beautiful. That thought alone of how ethereal he is stirring up his insides, but the boy now? Just the sight of him causes his heart to race. How can someone look this gorgeous? _Be_ this gorgeous?

Yeosang feels Hongjoong's intent gaze on him as he stares down at the ground with the heat in his face growing hotter by the minute. He clenches the material around his waist in his fists as he closes his eyes. He's starting to feel self-conscious and embarrassed as Hongjoong continues to stare at him in silence.

“ _Yeosang-ah_ ,” Hongjoong breathes out at last. “ _C’mere_ , Yeosang-ah.”

The younger slowly strides over to Hongjoong, who's sitting on his bed. Once he reaches the elder, he stands in front of him, eyes blinking rapidly as he bites his lip. He waits for Hongjoong to get himself together to say what he wants to say and do what he wants to do.

Hongjoong eventually reaches out and puts a gentle hand on Yeosang's hip, like Yeosang is a piece of glass and needs to be handled with fragility. He really begins to take in his appearance, standing this close to him. He starts at Yeosang's face, admiring how he has perfectly winged eyeliner, cherry coloured lips, Hongjoong's favourite pair of earrings on, a dark pink flush in his cheeks. He uses his other hand to gently pull at the velvet maroon coloured choker around the boy's neck.

He continues to let his hand travel down Yeosang's chest. The lilac sweater he wears is a bit bigger than his frame, covering his hands adorably, but it fits _just right_ for him. The first thing he took notice to when he looked at Yeosang was the black pleated skirt that hangs from his waist so snugly and like it was made for him. It made his legs stand out _so_ much more than usual that made Hongjoong's breath hitch and the way Yeosang had his hands bunched in the material was even cuter to him. What was really getting to him was the white thigh-high socks with tiny red bows around the top that were hugging his legs in the perfectly right way. He looked so _ethereal_ . _So_ ethereal and Hongjoong wanted to mess it all up in the best way.

Suddenly he grabs Yeosang by the hips, causing the younger to gasp, and pulls him onto his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. He takes the boy's face into his hold by his chin and turns him so that he's looking straight into his eyes. “Seonghwa-hyung,” he starts off hastily, “was this Seonghwa-hyung's doing?” he asks.

Yeosang bites his lip as his eyes flutter closed. “Y-Yes, hyung,” he whispers in response.

Hongjoong groans as he rests his forehead on Yeosang’s chest. “ _God_ , I _knew_ it.” He looks back up at Yeosang. “What-what did he say to you?”

The younger licks his lips as he re-opens his eyes. “Ah, well,” he starts as he begins to slide off of Hongjoong’s lap. “He-he told me to _show_ you. Not tell you.” He settles himself between the elder’s legs on the floor and looks up at him. He places his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs and slowly inches toward the opening of his jeans.

Hongjoong swears under his breath. He leans back on his hands and watches as Yeosang begins to undress him. His heart is already racing so fast and Yeosang has barely even touched him. He feels so fucking God damned _whipped_.

Once Yeosang gets the older boy’s pants and underwear pulled off, he immediately gets to work. He grabs a hold of Hongjoong’s already half hard at the base and begins to stroke him into full erection. When Hongjoong’s fully hard, he makes eye contact with him as he leans in to lick over the head of his dick. He knows to stare up at Hongjoong while he sucks his cock so he can really get the leader going.

One of Hongjoong’s hands finds its way into Yeosang’s jet black hair as Yeosang begins to place open-mouthed kisses around his dick. “ _God_ , you-” Hongjoong moans as he throws his head back. “You really know how to drive me crazy, don’t you?”

Yeosang only smiles at the statement and finally - _finally_ \- takes Hongjoong into his mouth right after. He hollows his cheeks as he slowly goes down, sucking at what he’s able to get to and wrapping both of his hands around what he isn’t.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hongjoong curses and tightens his grip in Yeosang’s hair. He looks down at Yeosang between his legs and feels immediate regret because, _God_ , he looks so _mesmerizing_ down there. It’s like he was _made_ to do this and it sends several different kinds of waves of pleasure up his spine. Just a single thought of Yeosang going down on him like this is enough to send him crashing over. He really can’t grasp the reality of it.

Yeosang begins to take Hongjoong farther down his throat. He’s done it many times now to know how to not hurt himself as he does it. When the head of Hongjoong’s cock hits the back of his throat, he keeps it there and just sucks. He wobbles his head from side to side on his cock, slightly choking, until he feels Hongjoong shaking and then lets off all at once with a gasping pop. Before Hongjoong can even recover, he dives back down and repeats the same action.

The elder whines as his toes clench. “ _F-Fuck_ , Yeosang,” he stutters out breathily and grits his teeth. He deeply inhales when Yeosang repeats the action a third time but goes down even further to take his balls into his mouth as well. “Holy shit, _Yeosang_ !” He exclaims out of breath. “You’re gonna’ make me cum _so_ fast if you keep doing that!”

The younger giggles at him. “Sorry, hyung,” he apologizes and stands up. He climbs back onto Hongjoong’s lap and locks lips with him. He lets out a muffled moan when Hongjoong grabs his ass and starts squeezing him over the skirt. He continues kissing the elder a while longer before pulling away to rest his forehead in the nape of Hongjoong’s neck. He exhales soft moans as Hongjoong continues to knead his ass cheeks with his fingers. After a moment, he pushes Hongjoong down on the bed and hovers above him. “I-I have something to show you,” he says softly and begins turning around on Hongjoong’s lap when the latter raises an eyebrow.

He sits right on Hongjoong’s dick when he faces the opposite direction and it makes Hongjoong yelp an “ _Ah_ ” with his hands flying to grasp at Yeosang’s waist. Yeosang then leans forward on one hand and lifts his skirt with the other, revealing himself to be wearing black lace panties.

Hongjoong releases a strangled noise and whines. “ _Oh my, God, Kang Yeosang_ ,” he rushes out quickly, words jumbled together. “You-you’re gonna’ be the _death_ of me, I swear to _God_ .” His hands on Yeosang’s waist dig deep into his skin as he tries to take in the sight of the boy above him. _God_ , Yeosang is just so _beautiful_. And the fact that Seonghwa has everything to do with this makes him wonder if this hyung is trying to end his life or something. He’s so turned on right now and feels like he doesn’t cum in the next five minutes, he might lose his Goddamned fucking mind.

Yeosang begins grinding his ass back and forth on Hongjoong’s dick, causing the man to choke out a moan. He smiles giddily to himself and keeps up with the movement as he feels the elder’s fingers grip him so tightly that he’s sure there will be light bruises there the next day. Without a warning, he slides the underwear aside so that his asshole is visible, takes Hongjoong’s dick from underneath him, and inserts Hongjoong’s cock right into his tight heat. He already fingered himself open with lube before coming into the room, so it was very easy to slip himself down on the elder.

“Oh my, God. _Yeosang_.” Hongjoong can’t fucking take this anymore and hastily pushes aside his laptop and papers. He suddenly pulls the younger boy back against his chest by his waist and flips them over so that he’s above Yeosang. The boy gasps from underneath Hongjoong as he pulls Yeosang up onto his hands and knees. He raises Yeosang’s skirt up, bringing the boy’s ass flush against his pelvis, and begins snapping his hips into him with no mercy.

The black haired boy whimpers and grabs the sheets beneath him to clench his fists into as Hongjoong fucks him quickly. Their moans and slaps of skin resonate throughout the room erotically loud. Yeosang feels so embarrassingly close. He was already hard from preparing himself earlier and now he feels like he’s ready to cum any moment now, especially with how deep Hongjoong is inside him.

Hongjoong reaches out underneath Yeosang and releases the boy’s cock from within the confines of the lingerie. He begins jacking him off the same pace as he’s thrusting into him and grins when Yeosang emits broken moans. “You’re about to cum, yeah? I can feel you tightening around me,” he breathes into the nape of Yeosang’s neck. He laughs breathlessly when he feels Yeosang nod rapidly. He then lets go of Yeosang’s cock and pushes him down onto the bed. “Gonna’ make you cum untouched,” he exhales, some kind of determination present in the back of his voice.

Yeosang’s whimpers become muffled from his face being shoved in the blankets. When Hongjoong picks up the pace and changes his angle by one small bit, he starts hitting Yeosang’s prostate _dead-on_ with every thrust. It causes Yeosang to suddenly start shouting out loud because of the overwhelming pleasure. “ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ H-Hongjoong-hyung! I'm gonna’ cum! _I'm gonna’ cum_!” He squirms uncontrollably underneath Hongjoong, grasping at the sheets desperately.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hongjoong swears. “I’m so close. And you look so hot like this, _fuck_. Hyung’s really trying to kill me, oh my God,” he babbles, just letting any and all of his thoughts make it out of his mouth. He reaches out and wraps one hand around Yeosang’s neck, enough to take some of his breath away, but not enough to choke him.

As soon as he does this, Yeosang stops moving - raising his head, fisting his hands in the sheets - as he arches his back and cums hard underneath Hongjoong’s grip. He doesn’t make any noise as he cums, mouth agape, eyes rolling back, and body shaking violently.

Hongjoong grins at this, feeling accomplished, and not long after, he follows. The feeling of Yeosang so warm and tight around him - plus the skirt, the choker, the thigh-high socks, _the lace panties_ \- causes him to go over the edge. He lets out inside Yeosang, still feverishly moving his hips as he rides out his orgasm with a long groaning moan. When he calms down from his high, he stills his hips inside of Yeosang. He drops down on Yeosang’s back to catch his breath, feeling Yeosang breath deeply underneath him.

For a while, they stay like that, Hongjoong buried deep inside him as they lie collapsed as if they ran a hundred-meter race. Eventually, Hongjoong gets up, carefully slipping out of Yeosang, and turns over to flop on his back. He looks over to Yeosang, who’s already looking at him, and smiles.

The younger boy smiles back at him. “Do you feel better, hyung?” he asks.

Hongjoong laughs and nods. “Yeah. Thank you, Yeosang-ah,” he replies. He leans over and gives him a peck on the lips. “Let’s get cleaned up before the other get back.”

It’s Yeosang’s turn to laugh and nod. “Okay, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote something that connects to this? So stay tuned for that. It should be uploaded this weekend or next week! I'm excited to start writing for Ateez now, but I'm still going to focus the most on The Boyz. I have a few fics for Stray Kids in the WIP too, so I'll be getting those out in the next few weeks as well. :D
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write (check my profile out for what groups I write for), hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!
> 
>  
> 
> 031519 EDIT:  
> This is sort of a follow up to [i know how to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959160), but you do not have to read both in order to understand the storyline. I just wanted to inform future readers that they are connected!


End file.
